Chibi Gang
by crazycoconut191
Summary: Inuyasha and Co. have been turned into toddlers by a spell! Join them on their wild journey through childhood once again as friendships are tested, secrets are spilled, and unforgettable promises are made.


**Okay, Naraku has turned the gang into CHIBIS! X3 A spell has been cast to weaken them. It seems like it would be something he would do, because he SPOILER put his heart into the newborn baby (smooth move NOT).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. In adult form or chibi form :3**

* * *

It started out as any other day would, with Inuyasha and Shippo bickering, Miroku groping, and Sango slapping. But as soon as they came upon the strong scent and aura of Naraku, they knew this was going to be important. This could be the day they would defeat their greatest enemy. Little did they know what was in store for them when they walked into that strange flowered field...

* * *

Naraku shot a tentacle out and gripped the hanyou tightly by the abdomen. He grinned, knowing Inuyasha was already tired from battling him. He squeezed and heard, to everyone's horror, Inuyasha scream with pain. Not just a shout, but a scream, a scream that allowed his companions a little bit of strength to save him. Kagome shot a sacred arrow at Naraku's jewel shards while Sango swung her Hiraikotsu at the tentacle wrapped around Inuyasha. Naraku hissed in pain as an arrow hit him in the chest. "Dammit," he whispered to himself. "The spell isn't working...hn...extreme situations call for extreme measures…" The hanyou made his way to a flowered field and floated above, silently waiting for his foes to chase after him. Seconds later, the five friends rode into the clearing and jumped off of the fire neko.

"Naraku! Unhand Inuyasha or I will be forced to use this…!" called Miroku, gripping the beads readily. Naraku shrugged.

"Okay." He let the hanyou drop into the brightly colored flowers below. The monk stood there, not really sure what to make of the situation. Kagome ran over towards Inuyasha, setting his head on her lap and inspecting his wounds.

"Dammit...he almost won...d..dammit," Inuyasha moaned. He strained to get up but found himself growing weaker. Instead, he glanced around, and gasped when he saw his brother walk into the clearing, unsheath his sword, and slash at Naraku. The evil hanyou only chuckled.

"You fools. You have fallen right into my trap." With that, he floated away, surrounded by Saimyosho. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, then turned to walk back to Rin and Jaken, who were standing to the right of him.

"L-lord Sesshomaru...I'm...a little...dizz…" Rin fell to the ground, but Sesshomaru caught her.

"Rin…" The demon lord studied her. No wounds...she couldn't have gotten poisoned…Suddenly, he fell to his knees, holding Rin in his arm. Inuyasha saw this and looked at his friends, who had also been brought to their knees. The half demon shifted to look at Kagome.

"Inu..yasha…" she whispered, before falling aside, asleep. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara followed soon after. The brothers fought to keep conscious, but soon were asleep. Dark magic worked at their bodies, shifting and changing them until they were almost unrecognizable…or so one would think.

* * *

The group woke to a strange, but familiar smell of a fire burning and food cooking. The gang rubbed their eyes and looked around. Everyone stopped and stared.

"AAAAUGH!" Inuyasha screamed, pointing a tiny finger at Kagome.

"AAAAUGH!" Kagome screamed, pointing back.

"AAAAUGH!" Sango and Miroku screamed, both pointing at each other. Shippo ran around, not knowing what the hell was going on. Kaede rushed in to see what all of the commotion was about and found the gang pointing at each other and screaming.

"Children! Why must ye all shout?" Six pairs of eyes turned in her direction. Kagome spoke first, with tears in her eyes.

"Kaede...what...why are we all...little?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Then why are there tears coming out of your eyes?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the hanyou and crossed her arms. Kaede sighed.

"Come here, children, and let me explain." They crawled over towards the old woman and listened.

"So...Naraku cast a spell on that flower patch to turn anyone who walked into it into a kid?" Miroku inferred.

"That is correct, child."

"Wait," Inuyasha interrupted, throwing his hands out. "If we were all turned into kids...where is Sesshomaru?" A small figure came out from behind the door flap. Kagome and Sango stared at it until they couldn't contain their laughter any more. The two girls burst out laughing at the chibi Sesshomaru. He glared at them.

"Don't laugh!" he commanded in a squeaky voice, but that only made them laugh harder. Inuyasha was practically dying. He was pounding the floor with a tiny fist, laughing harder than he ever had in his life.

"Baka!" shouted Sesshomaru, bonking his brother on the head. "You look dumb too."

"Hey, where's Rin?" Kagome asked, looking around. The girl popped up beside her. "Hi Kagome-chan!" she said happily. Suddenly, she looked at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru? Is that you?" The lord sighed.

"Yes…"

"YAY!" The girl jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru around the neck. Child instincts took over and Sesshomaru hugged back. Everyone jumped up and hugged the pair, completely oblivious to the grinning Kaede watching them. The old woman smiled and took out a piece of paper. After writing a note on it, she slipped it into Kagome's yellow bag and began preparing dinner.

* * *

**:D ****R&R for more chapters! Lolz and Hugz,**

**~Crazycoconut191**


End file.
